The Revenge
by WaTaNaBeSaWa
Summary: After being with Sasuke for one and a half year, Sakura realizes that Sasuke is cheating on her for three months and used her for his own goods. What will Sakura do? Itasaku in the end and it's a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Naruto but the fanfictions I write about it.

* * *

The **REVENGE** (MWAHAHAHA)

After Sakura heard her front door slammed, she fell to her knees and started to cry loudly. She was in pain, so much in pain because her feelings were hurt and her heart was broken by someone. Once again. And guess who, her very own boyfreind Sasuke. Tonight they were at Naruto and Hinata's engagement. Everything were fine until…

**Flashback ( Sakura's POV) **

_It was 8 o'clock when Sasuke picked me up. As I opened the door in front of me there was a Sasuke in a black tuxedo. With his black suit, white shirt and black necktie, he was so handome. And as his partner –who is me- I wore a simple lila dress. It had straps and it had a three inches low cut until my thigh. As accessories, I had heart shaped amethyst earrings and a necklace. And I curled my hair. There, Haruno Sakura is ready for the party. Once I stopped admiring him I started to talk. _

"_Hi there Sasuke-kun. You look so handsome tonight. I'm ready, shall we go?" I asked and I waited for him to compliment me too. But the only thing he said was 'Hn, let's go.'. believe me, that was all he said. I was a little bit disappointed because he didn't complemented me and I was sad because he didn't even looked at me properly nor checked me out with a liking grin on his face. He has been like this for three months. Avoiding my eyes for three months, uninterested in me for three months and less affectionate for three months. It's bugging me and giving me an uneasy feeling. But once he's near me and right next to me I forget all those just for a moment. And once he's gone, it returns back. Anyway, lets put all this aside. I took my purse and my jacket and locked the door. Sasuke was waiting for me in his black Ferrari. When I closen the door and put on my seatbelt on, he started to drive._

_-_-_-_

_When we arrived, I was struck in awe. It's not like I haven't saw the Uzumaki Mansion before, but the Uzumaki Mansion right then was very fascinating. There were lights everywhere. At the garden, trees and garden was full of flowers and everything was simply, beautiful. When we went to inside, I saw so many people there. And when I looked around more, I saw everyone from our group. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sai. We approched them and greeted were so handsome and beautiful. Ino greeted me._

"_Hey Sakura."_

"_Hi Ino. They havent started yet right?"_

"_Nah, not yet." Ino said. Then I heard a female voice .When I looked at the direction where the voice came from, I saw a waitress who was talking to Sasuke in a flirtatious way. Of course Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to her. But I was a little bit jealous. Correction, I was jealous a lot. The devil inside me told me to grab her hair and throw her outside. Then I looked at Sasuke. He was obviously annoyed. So I decided to help him._

"_Excuse me miss waitress, could you bring me a glass of wine please?" I asked with a sweet voice. She didn't liked the way she was disturbed. I'm not making it in my mind, she was clearly angry._

"_Ah yes, right away." She stalked away. Ha! In your face bitch. That's for trying to with my Sasuke._

"_Such a lovely night right Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn." That answer of his made me a little angry._

"_I don't understand anything from your answer Sasuke-kun please answer me normally."_

"_You're annoying Sakura, leave me alone."_

_That angered me. I mumbled a 'fine' and walked away. I was hurt by his anwer, I mean I was his girlfriend, his lover and he waved me away like I was nothing. He should be happy, because I was at his side. But he isn't. He could've talked to me, embraced me and told me that he loved me. That's what lovers would do right? But he acts like we're nothing and it hurts me. And I can't say anything about it._

_The engagement ceremony started. Naruto and Hinata were at the stage. First Naruto father Minato-san, made a speech. Then Hinata's father, Hiashi-san. After them, Naruto and Hinata talked. How they loved eachother, wanted to be together for the rest of their lives and thanked us for being with them at a very important day. It was so sweet. Finally they put on their rings and kissed. Everyone clapped and congratulated them, wished them good luck._

"_Hi guys, thanks for coming on our most important day and supporting us." Hinata said to us._

"_Yeah, we are really happy that you came." Naruto added._

"_So how are you feeling tonight Naruto, Hinata?" I asked. They looked at eachother and smiled. Hinata slightly blushed._

" _I'm feeling good. Happy and excited." Naruto said with a grin._

"_A little bit nervous, because there is so many people in here. But I am not guilty because I know I have made the right choice.I have been in love with Naruto-kun for long time and the day he asked met o marry him, I was the happiest person in the world. I am now engaged with my lover and telling you how happy I am." She took Naruto's hand and squeezed it." I love you Naruto-kun." The things she told us was very touching. I was so happy for both of them. While thinking about Naruto and Hinata, I couldn't help but think about Sasuke and I. We were together for four years and we weren't at the next stage yet. My thoughts were interrupted with a voice that invited every couple to the dance stage and starting a slow, romantic music. I looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to approach me, offer his hand and invite met o the dance. But he didn't. He was looking at somewhere, no to someone with a longing eyes. When I followed the same way he looked at, I froze._

_He was looking to a woman. A brunette woman. She… She was Nishikado-san. Kaede Nishikado-san, Sasuke-kun's secretary. I was working at Sasuke-kun's holding too but, I was the strategist of the company. When I looked at her more, she was doing seductive moves. It was like, she knew that Sasuke-kun was watching her. When I looked at Sasuke again, my stomach turned upside down. In his face, there wasn't a blank expression anymore. He was smirking and checking her out! I suddenly felt numb. Very numb. My thoughts were frozen and my head was blank. My eyes wide, I started to step backwards. I knew what was going on, I knew why Sasuke-kun was like that for three months. He finally had lost his interest in me and was going for another woman. He was trying to to tell me that he wanted to break up! I heard something. Something that was breaking… Inside of me. I knew what it was. It was my heart. Then I heard a voice. A female voice. A frienly voice._

"_Sakura, Sakura! Are you allright?" It was like, I was hearing her voice from underwater. I looked at the owner of the voice. It was Ino. She looked worried. When I looked around, I met with many worried eyes. _

"_Dont worry, I'm fine." I tried to smile, trying to relieve them. A voice came from my back._

"_You're annoying." Those two words made me go mad, furious. Yet they hurt me. And thats when I lost control. I turned around fuiously and gave him a slap. Grabbing him from his necktie, I yelled at him._

"_AND YOU PİSS ME OFF!!! " I pushed him away. Turning away from him, I started to head to the door. But I couldn't reach it with myself because Sasuke grabbed my arm harshly and dragged me to it. When we were outside. He pushed me harshy inside of his car and started to drive. There were silence between us while he drived. From the expression of his face, I unerstood that he was angry. When we arrived at in front of his house, he opened the door, undid my seatbelt, grabbed my arm once again and dragged me into his house. He stopped at the in the middle of the living room. He turned to me._

"_WHAT DO YOU THİNK YOU'RE DOING?" Sasuke started to yell._

"_WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG WHILE AGO!" I yelled back._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"_

"…"

"_ANSWER ME SAKURA!" He took myshoulders and shook them. I became startled but didn't said anything. Only whimpered, shutting my eyes thightly. Sasuke let go of my shoulders and went to the dinner table and leaned to it._

"_Sakura, answer me." He said quietly but, I didn't reply. And that was the last drop. He grabbed the table and flipped it upside down. Everything that was on the table fell and broke and it made an exteme voice._

"_JUST ANSWER ME DA-" Suddenly I raised my head and started to talk with an emotionless voice._

"_I saw the way you looked at her." I mumbled. Sasuke turned his head to look at me._

"_Say that again." He ordered me. I couldn't take it anymore._

"_I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER. THE WAY YOU SMIRKED AT HER, THE WAY YOU CHECKED HER OUT. THE WAY YOU LIKED HER TONIGHT. I KNEW IT SASUKE, I KNEW IT. WHY YOU AVOIDED ME FOR THREE MONTHS, WHY YOU WERE KEEPING YOUR DISTANCE FROM ME, WHY YOU WERE ALWAYS WITH HER." I yelled with all my might, hissing the last part. Sasuke was stunned._

"_How the heck did she know?" He thought. He quickly activated his defending mode._

"_And what makes you say all those things?" He said with a cocky smirk._

" _I knew everything from the very start Sasuke. Why you always came late to home, why you always went to dinner with her every day, why you didn't payed me attention as much as in the past anymore. I knew it Sasuke, I'm not an idiot. It's because you are done with me. You don't need me anymore and you proved it to me tonight, with you eyes." I said it with a lifeless voice. I was looking at him with an expressionless face, my eyes were burning but there was no tears. I couldn't see his eyes because his head was slightly bowed and his bangs was covering his eyes. His smirk widened and he started to chuckle._

" _You got it right Sakura." He said with a seductive voice._

"_This is why I made you my woman. You're smart, but too smart. I coudn't make an idiot woman mine. I couldn't just take an idiot woman's hand and walk in the public. You were a great help to me in this one and a half year. Thanks to you, I've been acknowledged by my father and my clan. Since I've got the ten percent of the corporation now, you're no use to me anymore. I am grateful. But this is the end Sakura. I'm breaking up with you." I couldn't believe my ears. What was I hearing? Those cruel words couldn't come out from my Sasuke-kuns mouth. But sadly it was true. So true. My body went numb again. I couldn't breath. My fists clenched. I was shaking. Hardly but quickly, I got my composure back. Then Sasuke started to talk._

"_You can stay here tonight. I'll go and stay at her place. Take everything that belongs to you in here. When I come back tomorrow, I dont want any trace from you or those trashes that you gave me." Sasuke said it with a smirk. Then he turned his back and left the living room with normal steps. I heard him slam the__ door._

**End Of Flashback**

Was this how it was like to be cheated on? It felt awful. It felt painful. She continued to cru loudly. As if someone was torturing her. Stabbing her heart over and over. Her body was shaking roughly. She was going insane. She was screaming from anger and fury. She wanted to hurt someone. Badly. Suddenly she looked up. Looking for something to break. The took the first thing that came to her hand and threw it to the large mirror. It broke, it shattered to pieces. I felt good to break something. She started to break everything that was breakable. She ruined everything that was in the living room.

Finally when she stopped, she was panting harshly, her hands on her knees. She straightened and headed for the door. She opened it and slammed it to close.

**Next Day****  
**

Sakura didn't went to work that day. She was at home, lying in her bed, she was curled up in a ball. Her pain was over a little bit. The only thing that pained her heart was knowledge of being used for pride. Her pride was crushed under his dirty feet. He used her love for him and wasted it as if it was nothing. She shut her eyes tightly from the pain and hugged her pillow tighter. Then she suddenly got up and stood in front of her mirror and started to talk to herself.

"He wont get away with what he has done to me." She spoke with a dark voice.

"I will get my revenge. But first, I must get ready. " She smirked evilly and started to chuckle. Her chuckles turned to laughters. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. After she was finished, she dried herself up and went to her wardrobe and choosed a skirt that reached over her knees, a tight white blouse and for shoe black high heels. She blowed her hair and let it loose. After putting her makeup, she headed for door and got out.

-_-_-

She was standing in front of the Sound Corporation. Smirking she started to walk with confident steps. The moment she entered trough the door, she was confronted with Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand. Kabuto was suprised. What was their rival's secretary doing here? Hiding his shock quickly, he smiled and asked.

"Good day Haruno-san, what brings you here?" Sakura smiled too.

"Good day to you too Kabuto-san. I wanted to talk to Orochimaru-sama. Is he available?"

"Why of course. Follow me." They started to walk together. They went into an elevator as Kabuto pushed the button. After the elevator stopped, the doors opened and they started to head to Orochimaru's office. Kabuto knocked the door and waited.

"Come in." They heard Orochimaru's voice and Kabuto opened the door.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sakura-san has come to see you." He said with a smile and let Sakura enter. Orochimaru immediately got up and smiled.

"Isn't it Sakura-san. Welcome, please have a seat." Sakura approached him and they handshaked.

"Thank you very much for your time Orochimaru-sama. If it wasn't urgent I wouldn't have disturbed you." She said with an apologetic smile.

" It's nothing, really. So, how can I help you?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will get straight to the point." Sakura said with a professional smile. Orochmaru raised one of his eyebrows. She continued.

"I can help you to bankrupty ten percent of the Uchiha Corporation." Hearing her sentence, Orochimaru's eyes widened. Trying to supress his smirk, he asked carefully.

"And why would you do that?" Sakura said only one word.

"Revenge." Orochimaru was confused at first but then smirked.

"That foolish boy. How could he anger such a beautiful lady like you. He won't ever know ever know what hit him. Tell me what do you want in return?" He said with a sly smirk. Sakura was smirking too.

"Just guarantee me a job and a place to stay in States. That's all." Orochimaru leaned back to his chair.

"As you wish. When shall we start then? The plan."

"Umm, like right now." Sakura said with a smile.

-_-_-

When she got out, Sakura was smiling. She felt good. Very good.

"Okay, this part is finished. Now I must go to the corporation and write a retirement application. Damn this is the shittiest part. Let's go and end this quickly." She said to herself and called a taxi.

-_-_-

Everyone was staring at her and murmuring things to eachother. Of course they would. It was unusual for Haruno Sakura to be;

Late

Very late

Very late and wearing such clothes

Very late and smiling

And with all of that she was heading to her bosses office

Sakura stopped in front of the door. She took a breath and her retirement application out. She knocked the door and went in. There they were, father and two brothers. Their heads were turned towards her. Fugaku and Itachi had a suprised look on their faces. Sasuke was smirking but he was suprised too. Sakura replied to his smirk with a smirk. Sasuke became confused. Then Sakura started to talk.

"I am sorry for interrupting you Fugaku-sama, Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama. Believe me I wouldn't do so if it wasn't urgent."

"It's nothing Sakura-san. I am listening to you." Fugaku said with a stern but a soft voice. Sakura smiled. She approached Fugaku's desk and handed him her retirement application. He took it and started to read it. While reading it shock was getting more and more visible on his face. He folded it and looked at Sakura.

"What's the meaning of this Sakura-san?" He asked with a stern yet curious face. Sakura smiled an apologetic smile and answered.

"I am sorry but I must quit Fugaku-san. Because my mother wishes, I must be with her for a very long time and I was thinking of moving to another country. I am very sorry that I am leaving in a very important time but I must." Fugaku was very stressed by that, but the only thing he did was sighing. He opened his eyes and looked at Sakura once again.

"I see. It is a shame that we are losing such a clever strategist." He signed her paper and gave it back to her. Sakura bowed and got out. Going to her office, she started to pack her stuff. Hearing the door open, she turned her head to see the person. It was Itachi.

"I can't believe that you're leaving Sakura. Did something happened with my foolish brother?" Itachi asked with a serious voice. Sakura's smiling face became a thoughful one.

"Yes, it is." She answered honestly. Itachi frowned.

"What did he do this time?" He asked with an angry voice.

"Cheated on me with his secretary." Sakura stated.

"WHAT?!" He yelled in shock.

"Oh yes." She said with a dramatic voice.

"THAT LITTLE-"

"It's over now. I am going to States, so it uselles to do something to someone like _him._" Sakura said with a bitter voice.

"Sakura, I know you're hurt so, don't you want revenge?" Hearing that Sakura smirked.

"I have already taken care of that."

"I see." Sakura's answer confused him a little bit. Sakura put her notebook into her box and lifted the box. She turned to Itachi lifted her hand to shake.

"So this is goodbye Itachi." She said with a sad smile. Itachis face became stern.

"And what makes you think that I am letting you go when I finally have the chance to be with you." He said with a dangerous voice. Sakura groaned.

"Don't start again."

"Why? You've rejected me two years ago, I would like you to remember that. Since you can really see now what kind of material my brother is, why not trying me?"

"Itachi-"

"I am coming with you and that's final. I was already thinking of leaving this place but since you're leaving too, I can leave peacefully." He took Sakura's shoulders and smiled. Hearing that Sakura blushed slightly.

"Okay then, be in front of my house at 9 am." She said with a small voice.

"As you wish." Itachi turned to the door but suddenly stopped.

"How did you took care of you're revenge?" Hearing the question, Sakura smiled slyly.

"You will learn soon." With that Itachi left the office.

-_-_-

Sakura opened the door and met a very hansome Itachi.

"Good morning princess, you look very beautiful today. Shall we go?" Sakura smiled. She felt happy, yet nostalgic.

"Good morning Itachi and you look very handsome and yes, we shall." She took Itachi's hand and they walked to Itachi's car. Both took their seats and Itachi drove off to the airport.

-_-_-

When Sakura and Itachi was waiting for the airplane, Itachi took out the newspaper he bought and gaped at the homepage in shock. Slowly his gaping lips turned into a smirk and turned his head to Sakura.

"So that's what you've been talking about, as for the revenge. Very clever, Sakura." He praised her. Sakura replied with a sweet smile.

"Why thank you Itachi-kun." Then they heard the announcement that their plain came. Itachi took Sakura's hand and they walked together towards the plane.

Reveng is sweet.

Soo sweet that you couldn't get enough of it.

P.S: You should try too.

* * *

Hi people. This is my second fanfic and first oneshot so tell me what you think. This can not be considered as a pure Sasusaku so please be kind.

P.S: You know there are story communities right? How can I put my stories to one of these communities can you tell me please?

Review


	2. Announcement

Ehhm. I would like to start with showing my grattidute fort he reviewers who are:

Theary15

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

kagomes heart and

Im-Not-Emo-That-Much. Thank you very very much you guys. And now, lets get to the point. I am thinking about making a sequel and of course it will be an İtasaku fic. I am not sure when I will update it but I will start to write it these days.

Love, Watanabe Sawa


End file.
